The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to feedback techniques in wireless communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Base stations and UEs in some LTE or NR deployments may utilize feedback techniques to enhance the reliability of communications, in which a receiving device (e.g., a UE receiving a downlink transmission or a base station receiving an uplink transmission) may transmit an acknowledgment or negative acknowledgment (ACK/NACK) to indicate whether a transmission was successfully or unsuccessfully received. In the event that a transmission is unsuccessfully received, the transmitter may perform a retransmission. In some examples, such feedback may be provided according to hybrid acknowledgment repeat request (HARQ) feedback techniques in which a number of HARQ processes may be configured for different transmissions.